deadislandfandomcom-20200223-history
Sam B
Sam B, one of the four Heroes, is a one-hit-wonder rap star of fading fame. Originally from New Orleans, he is now performing four nights a week at the Royal Palms Resort. Background "Sam B was booked by the Royal Palms Resort to perform his well known song "Who Do You Voodoo?" at a high profile hotel party. He gladly took the chance to play this gig. Once strong, self-confident and proud, Sam B has had a troubled past and a history of drug and alcohol abuse, as his private life became caught in a haze of fake friends and bad advisors." Character Selection Info I grew up in New Orleans. The Lower Ninth Ward. My Daddy went to prison when I was two.That's where he died. Angola. Momma didn't ever recover from that and drank and did crack and any other random motherfucker who didn't smack her round too bad. My nanna's the one who raised me. She ran a washeteria and we lived in a little shotgun house on Burgundy. From the time I was ten, man, I wanted to rap. I was into old school free-style rap and I'd be kicking ass at them battles, brah. But man, I just couldn't catch a break. Nothing caught on.' So one Halloween, I came up with "Who Do You Voodoo, Bitch?". Just as a motherfucking joke, you know? It went right to the top of the hip hop charts. Like a motherfucking rocket! Suddenly, I was famous. Going to the Grammies. Hitting the parties. Man, I had bitches up the yin yang and for the first time in my life, I was making money. But shit, I was spending it as quick as I was getting it. I though I had made it, you know what I'm saying? That the gravy train was never gonna end. So I did another song. And another song. And nothing hit. Nothing fucking hit. Song after song and nobody gave a shit. It's been ten years man, and yeah, I can still get gigs, but all they want me to do is "Who Do You Voodoo, Bitch?". I used to play the big Casinos in Vegas or Atlantic City, but now it's just been Reno or Laughlin or some motherfucking cruise ship. So this gig here might be my last chance. There's some heavy Hollywood hitters here and if I get noticed, I could be right back on top. You know what I'm saying? Stats *'Speciality': Blunt Weapons *'Health': 110 *'Speed': 100 *'Stamina': 90 *'Rage Mode': When Sam's Rage Mode is activated he gains the ability to brutally punch Zombies with his own brass knuckle. *'Skill Tree Categories': Fury, Combat, Survival Trivia *His blood type (along with the other heroes) is O negative. *If you stay idle for long enough, Sam will start whistling and singing his "Who Do You Voodoo?" song. *The Game Text files have the following scrapped closing dialogue for Sam B: :For the longest time, there was nothing there. Nothing inside me. When I was young I had so much to say. So much to prove. Man, I had so much anger inside of me. I knew the whole motherfucking world was against me. But then I made some money and I didn't know what to say. And the money went away and still had nothing to fucking say. Well, I have something to say now. The world ain't so black and white no more. It's black and white and red all over, man. People do amazing shit when they up against it. The one's who think they're all that, the ones you think will stand their ground, they fucking run. And the quiet ones. The ones you don't even notice. Man, they don't give an inch. They'll give up everything for someone they don't even know. There's a song there somewhere. A song about something real. Shit, I don't even know if anyone's gonna be left when this is all done. But if they is… believe me, I got something to say. Gallery Sam B and survivor.jpg|Sam B attempts to save a survivor with a Molotov cocktail Deadislandsamb.jpg|Sam B with his Voodoo Hat. Sam B.jpg|Sam B overlooks the beach File:Sam B.png|Sam B Deadisland samb 1920x1200 ll.jpg SamB1.png|Sam B on stage de: Category:Dead Island Survivors Category:Dead Island Characters Category:Playable Characters Category:Book Characters